Fairy's Landing
by Lune Percolate
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah siswa SMA biasa, tapi pada suatu malam dia bertemu dengan bidadari yang mengubah segalanya
1. Chapter 1

Hiyaaaa~

Fic baru Stellar, walaupun yang lama belum kelar tapi masih dilanjutin kok ^^

Fic kali ini Stellar bukan asli ide dari Stellar tapi dari komik yang judulnya "Fairy's Landing" punya Hyun Yoo.

Daripada penasaran lebih baik baca saja.

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

&

Fairy's Landing by Hyun Yoo

Author : Stellar Alerion

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, OC, AU

* * *

**1. Karma Bidadari Part 1**

Pada suatu malam di kota Konoha. Ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan sambil mendengarkan walkmannya, pemuda itu memakai seragam SMU Konoha Senior High School. Sayangnya, dia sama sekali tidak melihat jalan karena jalan yang ia lewati sangat sepi oleh karena itu ia hanya berkonsntrasi pada walkmannya saja. Tapi sewaktu ia melewati persimpangan jalan, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang mengakibatkan mereka berdua terjatuh.

Bukannya melihat orang itu dan meminta maaf, pemuda itu malah melihat walkmannya, dan ternyata walkman kesayangannya rusak. Sekali lagi, bukannya ia meminta maaf sama seseorang yang baru saja menabraknya, ia malah akan memarahi orang itu karena sudak merusak walkman kesayangannya.

"Hei!" kata pemuda itu, tapi kemarahannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan karena melihat orang yang akan dimarahinya. Orang itu memiliki tanduk dan telinga yang aneh, lalu warna mata dan rambut yang aneh, dan yang memperkuat alasan pemuda itu kalau orang yang dihadapannya itu aneh adalah ia memakai sebuah kimono tua padahal kimono itu sudah tidak pernah dipakai oleh orang-orang karena kimono itu seharusnya sudah tidak ada di jaman seperti ini.

"Tuan Muda. Tolonglah! Saya sedang dikejar-kejar!" kata orang itu sambil memegang pundak pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya mengasikan. Apa kubantu saja ya?" pikir pemuda itu.

_-Fairy's Landing-_

"Sial, kemana sih orang gila itu?" kata seorang penjaga keamanan.

"Hei, nak!" paggil teman dari penjaga keamanan tadi yang tentunya ia juga seorang penjaga keamanan.

"Ya." jawab pemuda itu.

"Apa kau melihat laki-laki yang menggunakan kimono tua di sekitar sini?" tanya teman penjaga keamanan.

"Tidak." jawab pemuda itu dengan santainya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya dia itu pencuri pakaian dalam di daerah ini. Kalau kamu melihatnya segera laporkan pada kami ya." kata penjaga keamanan tersebut.

"Baiklah." jawab pemuda itu. Tapi di belakang pemuda itu terdengar sebuah suara dan gunungan kantong plastik – tepatnya kantong plastik yang berisi sampah- yang ada di situ bergerak. Lalu dari dalam tumpukan kantong plastik itu muncullah laki-laki yang sedang dicari oleh para penjaga keamanan., lalu laki-laki itu berkata kepada pemuda itu. Katanya, "Tuan Muda, di sini bau sekali. Saya tidak tahan."

"Baka, kenapa keluar dari situ?" kata pemuda itu frustasi. Sementara itu di belakang pemuda itu terdapat aura-aura yang mengerikan.

"A…ha…ha…." tawa pemuda itu dengan dipaksakan sambil melihat kedua penjaga keamanan.

"Tangkap mereka! Mereka bersekongkol!" kata penjaga keamanan bersamaan sambil berlari mengerjar pemuda dan laki-laki pencuri celana dalam itu.

"Aku tidak bersalah," kata pemuda itu sambil lari.

Setelah bermain kejar-kejaran, kedua penjaga keamanan itupun akhirnya kelelahan. "Mereka cepat sekali." kata salah satu penjaga keamanan yang berhenti di suatu tempat karena mereka kehilangan jejak dari kedua orang yang mereka kejar.

"Perlu minta bantuan?" tanya teman penjaga keamanan itu.

Sementara kedua penjaga kemanan itu bercakap-cakap, kedua buronan mereka bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti sambil mengamati penjaga keamanan. Begitu kedua penjaga kemanan pergi dari tempat itu, pemuda dan laki-laki itu segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiaan mereka.

"KAU!!! Kenapa kau keluar dari tempat persembunyian, hah?!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang mengerikan sambil menarik pakaian yang dikenakan laki-laki itu.

"Tuan Muda tenang dulu dong…" kata laki-laki itu dengan nada ketakutan. "Sebagai balas budi aku akan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang bagus." lanjut laki-laki itu, begitu mendengar kata 'sesuatu yang bagus' pemuda itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pakaian laki-laki itu. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh laki-laki itu akhirnya pemuda itu mengikutinya, dan sampailah mereka di…

"Eh? Sauna mau apa kita ke sini? Jadi ini yang kau sebut 'sesuatu yang bagus'? Lagipula ini sudah jam 10 malam pasti saunanya tutup," kata pemuda itu. Tapi laki-laki itu tetap saja menyelinap masuk ke dalam sauna yang sudah bertuliskan 'CLOSED' itu, "Ssst…. Nanti kita ketahuan," kata laki-laki itu dengan nada berbisik dan jari telunjuknya menempel di mulutnya.

"Dia memang gila," pikir pemuda itu. "Tapi kenapa di sini banyak pohon dan bunga ya?" pikir pemuda itu lagi ketika ia melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Tapi sewaktu pemuda itu asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, laki-laki itu berkata, "Tuan Muda, Tuan Muda! Kemari!" kata laki-laki itu.

Waktu pemuda itu menoleh, dia melihat tiga orang gadis cantik sedang mandi di situ. Gadis yang pertama berambut coklat panjang, matanya berwarna sama seperti warna rambutnya, wajahnya seperti orang Cina dan sepertinya dia adalah gadis yang paling tua. Lalu gadis kedua dia berambut merah muda panjang, matanya berwarna hijau, dan dia adalah gadis yang tercantik diantara ketiga gadis yang ada di situ. Gadis terakhir adalah gadis yang warna kulitnya berbeda dari gadis lainnya, gadis lainnya memiliki kulit berwarna putih sementara warna kulit gadis ini adalah coklat tua, dia memiliki warna rambut pirang panjang, warna matanya biru langit, dan ada tiga buah coretan tipis di pipinya yang berbentuk seperti kumis kucing, tapi hal itulah yang membuat gadis itu manis.

"Apa…." sayangnya, sebelum pemuda itu selesai berkata-kata laki-laki pencuri pakaian dalam itu sudah membekap mulut pemuda itu, "Mereka bidadari," katanya lalu melepaskan tanganya dari mulut pemuda itu.

Sementara pemuda itu masih terpana dengan kecantikan para bidadari, laki-laki pencuri pakaian dalam itu segera melakukan aksinya yaitu mengambil salah satu pakaian milik bidadari tersebut. Sayangnya aksinya mencuri pakaian tersebut diketahui oleh salah satu bidadari. Dengan cepat bidadari berambut merah muda itu segera manginjak pakaian yang berjalan itu.

"Ternyata, Pakkun ya…. Pantas belakangan ini kamu tidak kelihatan di Kayangan, ternyata kamu ada di sini. Apa yang kamu lakukan hah?" kata bidadari tersebut dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan.

"He he he…" tawa Pakkun dengan nada yang ketakutan.

"Kamu itu kurir Kayangan. Tapi kenapa kamu malah mengintip secara diam-diam bidadari yang sedang mandi. Kamu sendiri tahu kan betapa pentingnya pakaian ini?" kata bidadari berambut merah muda itu dengan nada yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Ya. Kalau sudah begini. Tuan Muda! Tangkap!" kata Pakkun sembari melemparkan pakaian bidadari yang diambilnya. Pakaian yang dilemparkan Pakkun tadi dengan mudah ditangkap oleh pemuda itu, tapi sayangnya bidadari berambut coklat juga berhasil menangkap pakaian tersebut.

BREET.

Pakaian yang berhasil ditangkap oleh pemuda dan bidadari berambut coklat itu sobek karena tenaga mereka dalam merebutkan pakaian itu sama besarnya.

"Kyaaa! Bajunya! Bajunya!" teriak bidadari berambut merah muda kencang.

"Kyaaa! Punya siapa itu? Gawat nih!" teriak bidadari berambut coklat yang tidak kalah kancangnya. Mereka pun segera memeriksa pakaian yang tersisa dan ternyata itu adalah pakaian mereka berdua.

"Untunglah, punyaku selamat," kata mereka berdua.

"Ka…kalau begitu…" pikir mereka lalu segera menoleh ke bidadari berambut pirang.

"Yup, pakaian yang robek adalah milikku," katanya dengan nada yang gembira. Sementara itu kedua bidadari yang pakaiannya masih utuh memandang bidadari berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kamu kelihatan gembira sekali?" tanya bidadari berambut merah muda.

"Aiihh…. Aku tidak gembira kok cuma karena terlalu terkejut perasaanku tertukar antara sedih dan gembira," kata bidadari berambut pirang tentu saja sambil mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Tuan muda," kata bidadari itu sambil menghadap kearah pemuda itu dengan air mata yang masih berlinang.

"Eh…." kata pemuda itu terkejut.

"Anda baik sekali mau menerima bidadari menderita karena pakaiannya sobek dan tinggal bersama Anda di dunia manusia ini. Naruto sungguh terharu dengan sikap Anda," kata bidadari yang bernama Naruto itu memohon ke pemuda tersebut. Tapi setelah satu detik berlalu ketika Naruto selesai berbicara, ia langsung memukul perut pemuda itu dan hal itu dengan suksesnya membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya.

"Nah, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan kalian tidak usah khawatir karena tuan muda akan membantuku. Hal ini membuatku sangat lega," kata Naruto tapi orang yang di maksud masih kesakitan akibat pukulan dari Naruto. Sementara Sakura dan Tenten hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba dari langit muncul sebuah benda. Benda itu bebentuk seperti kubus yang hanya memiliki 4 sisi yaitu sisi bawah, kanan, kiri dan belakang juga memiliki atap yang berbentuk seperti atap rumah. Benda itu berfungsi sebagai alat transportasi para bidadari dari Kayangan ke bumi maupun sebaliknya.

"Baiklah karena keinginan Naruto seperti itu, kami akan bicarakan masalah ini dengan Kaisar Kayangan," kata Tenten lalu bersiap masuk ke dalam kendaraan tersebut, begitupula Sakura dan Pakkun yang diikat dengan tali.

"Aduh…. Ini sih bukan keinginanku tapi di luar kemampuanku. Kalian lihat sendiri kan…" kata Naruto dengan nada gembira, sementara Sakura dan Tenten hanya ber-SWT-ria mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Baiklah tuan muda, kami titip Naruto," kata Tenten lalu masuk ke dalam kendaraan tersebut.

"Kami pergi dulu ya…" kata Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam kendaraan itu. Sementara pmuda yang dipanggil 'tuan muda' masih syok dangan kejadiaan ini.

Setelah sadar dari rasa syok-nya ia langsung berteriak, "Tunggu…. Tunggu sebentar!". Tapi sayangnya kendaraan yang dinaiki oleh Sakura dan Tenten serta seekor anjing sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Sementara pemuda itu masih menatap langit dengan tidak percaya.

* * *

Chap 1. End

* * *

Next chapter : Karma Bidadari Part 2

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih buat yang sudah membaca dan yang mereviews. Maaf kalau updatenya lama.

Dan inilah chapter 2-nya. Jangan lupa mereview ya…

---------------------------

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

&

Fairy's Landing by Hyun Yoo

Author : Stellar Alerion

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, OC, AU

---------------------------

Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Umur 18 tahun. Kelas 1 SMA. Walaupun aku masih kelas 1 SMA jangan anggap aku anak bodoh yang tidak naik kelas, aku masih di kelas 1 SMA karena aku mengambil cuti selama setahun. Aku mempunyai rambut yang mencuat ke atas seperti pantat ayam, aku juga selalu menggunakan ikat kepala supaya terlihat keren, aku mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang atletis sehingga banyak gadis-gadis yang menyukaiku. Sempurna. Hanya itu kata yang cocok untukku, walaupun banyak yang bilang aku ini siswa yang tidak naik kelas tapi pada kenyataannya aku ini cukup pintar kok. Kehidupanku sungguh sempurna, tapi langsung berubah semenjak aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang bernama Naruto, tanpa nama depan. Dan yang paling penting Naruto ini adalah seorang bidadari dari Kayangan.

---------------------------

**2. Karma Bidadari Part 2**

Kayangan.

"APA!?" teriak seorang pemuda berambut orange yang suaranya sangat keras juga cempreng. Sementara dua orang bidadari yang dihadapannya ketakutan.

"Jadi, sekarang Naruto ada di dunia manusia?" lanjut pemuda berambur orange itu lagi.

"I… iya perdana mentri(1)," kata seorang bidadari yang bernama Tenten.

"Ma… maaf, maafkan kami. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya," kata seorang lagi yang bernama Sakura.

"Aduh, Naruto kenapa kamu selalu buat masalah sih?" kata perdana mentri dengan suara yang agak pelan.

"Lalu. Ada hal lain yang ingin kami sampaikan…," kata Tenten dangan nada ketakutan.

"APA!!" terdengar suara keras yang mungkin jauh lebih keras dari yang tadi tapi tetap saja suara itu cempreng.

"Pakkun… kabur lagi…" kata perdana mentri dengan suara yang penuh dendam dan amarah.

"I… iya," kata kedua bidadari, kali ini mereka benar-benar ketakutan.

"Cepat, suruh pengawal untuk menangkap Pakkun!" perintah perdana mentri pada salah satu pengawal yang ada di dekatnya.

"Baik," kata pengawal itu.

"Dan masukkan pelayan itu ke penjara!" lanjut perdana mentri. Sementara itu ada sesosok orang yang ada di belik layar tempat perdana mentri berada hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja. Dan di belakang orang itu terdapat seorang wanita yang terlihat cemas mendengakan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Naruto… akhirnya kamu…," pikir wanita itu.

Dunia Manusia.

"Aku yakin, saat ini di kayangan pasti sedang heboh karena aku tinggal di dunia manusia," kata Naruto, sementara itu Sasuke yang ada di belakang Naruto sednag panik, kebingungan, gugup, bahkan sikapnya seperti orang stress karena dia memegang kepalanya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan dan di tambah dengan keringat yang mengucur.

Naruto yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke segera ke arahnya dan berkata dengan wajah memelas, "Apa aku merepotkan, tuan muda?

"Ten, tentu saja," kata Sasuke sambil membalikan badannya. Begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke, terdapat beberapa urat yang berkedut di kepala Naruto.

"Aku akan memberikan ini untuk tuan muda…" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan berbagai perhiasan yang berupa emas murni, giok, permata, mutiara, dan yang lainnya, "Ini semua benda berharga dari kayangan."

"Ah, nona Naruto sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok," kata Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar setelah melihat benda yang ditunjukan Naruto.

-

-

"Nah, kalau begini aku terlihat seperti manusia biasa, kan?" kata Naruto yang sudah berganti pakaiaan dengan seragam milik Sasuke dan celana olahraganya, walaupun pakaian itu agak kebesaran di pakai Naruto dan ada beberapa kancing seragam itu yang tidak dikancingkan dan menampakan belahan dada milik Naruto. Sementara Sasuke memakai kaos berwarna putih yang sejak awal ada di dalam baju seragamnya dan celana seragamnya.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke. Sementara yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, dia tidak rela pakaiannya dipakai oleh Naruto.

"Sekarang, aku harus berkata apa ke orang di rumah?" kata Sasuke cemas dan tentu saja sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Tenang saja tuan muda, kan ada ini," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah amplop yang bertuliskan huruf kanji Cina.

"Pengharum Hipnotis! Orang yang mencium pengharum ini maka orang itu akan langsung terhipnotis," lanjut Naruto.

"Eh?" kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Iya. Selain itu ada buah persik yang bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit, ada alat pembaca pikiran, terus ini adalah arak yang bisa membuat orang berkata jujur, lalu ada juga teh kesukaan para dewa…" kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan berbagai macam benda dari Kayangan yang dikeluarkannya dari sebuah kantong kecil.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mencurigakan!" kata Sasuke curiga.

"Aih…. Inikan cuman perlengkapan sehari-hari," kata Naruto mengelak.

"-sigh- Ya sudah. Kita pergi yuk!"

"Ya."

Sayangnya baru beberapa langkah saja Sasuke bertemu dengan orang yang tidak dia harapkan.

"Mau kemana bocah cilik?" kata orang yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya oleh Sasuke.

"Tadi kamu bisa kabur dariku. Sekarang, tidak lagi!" kata orang itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu dari penjaga keamanan yang mengincar Sasuke.

"Ah, anu, itu, aku…" kata Sasuke sambil mundur ke belakang, sayangnya di belakang Sasuke sudah ada petugas keamanan yang satunya lagi.

"Kamu berani mempermainkan kami, HAH!" kata petugas keamanan yang ada di belakang Sasuke setelah ia bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, ah…"

"Nona baik-baik saja kan? Soalnya orang itu bersekongkol dengan irang abnormal," kata petugas keamanan yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Itu benar, tuan muda?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu tidak benar. Semua itu gara-gara manusia bertanduk sialan itu. Awas kalau aku bertemu dengan dia nanti," kata Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan. Sementara Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Maksud tuan muda Pakkun? Manusia dengan tanduk rusa?" tanya Naruto.

"IYA!!!" jawab Sasuke.

"Hehehe. Rupanya begitu," pikir Naruto.

"Hei, tuan abnormal," panggil Naruto.

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke!" jawab atau lebih tepatnya teriak Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi namamu Uchiha Sasuke ya. Nah, anak baik sekarang beritahu alamat rumahmu ya," kata petugas keamanan yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"KAU!" kata Sasuke ke Naruto sambil memberi death glare andalannya.

"Aih, maaf. Kalau aku menolong tuan muda. Apa tuan muda mau mengabulkan satu permintaanku," kata Naruto.

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke dengan singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Gara-gara kamu nama baikku jadi jatuh. Jadi menolongku itu adalah suadtu KE-HA-RU-SAN!!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kamu kan sudah merobek pakaianku!" bantah Naruto.

"Enak saja! Semua itu gara-gara si tanduk aneh itu dan bidadari berdada rata itu. Kok aku yang disalahkan?" kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Ap…. Eh, tunggu bidadari berdada rata. Jeli juga mata tuan muda," kata Naruto senang.

"Eh, itu, cuman kelihatannya seperti itu kok," jawab Sasuke membela diri.

"Hah. Baiklah permohonanku kutunda dulu, sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan yang ini dulu," kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu diangkat ke atas.

"Kamu ingin melawan kami?" kata salah satu dari petugas keamanan.

"Tidak. Coba lihat tanganku sebentar saja," kata Naruto lalu membuka telapak tangan kirinya. Saat telapak tangan kiri Naruto terbuka ada sebuah tulisan kanji Cina di telapak tangan kiri Naruto dan telapak tangan kiri Naruto tiba-tiba bersinar.

Sinar itu menyala begitu terang sehingga membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menutup matanya walau hanya sebentar. Begitu orang-orang di sekitar Naruto membuka mata, mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu ada beberapa helai benang tipis dan mengkilap yang menghubungkan mereka satu sama lain.

"Maaf ya, kalau kalian tidak bisa bergerak tapi ini hanya sebentar saja," kata Naruto.

"Benang apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh salah satu dari benang tersebut yang melekat pada dirinya.

"Benang ini adalah menghubungkan seseorang dengan seseorang lainnya. Tuan muda berhubungan dengan kedua orang ini karena Pakkun. Jika hubungan kedua orang ini dengan Pakkun diputus maka hubungan tuan muda dengan kedua orang inipun juga akan terputus," kata Naruto sambil mengambil dua buah helai benang lalu digigit dengan mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya hubungan antara manusia tidak boleh diputuskan. Tapi…" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang entah darimana dari sarungnya.

"… hubungan antara manusia dan makhluk Kayangan harus diputuskan!" Selesai berkata seperti itu Naruto langsung memutuskan dua helai benang yang digigitnya. Lalu sekali lagi sebuah cahaya terang menerangi mereka semua dan terdengan suara dari Naruto, "Ya! Pergilah! Hilanglah hubungan kalian!"

Setelah itu, cahaya terang yang menyelimuti mereka berepat menghilang. Sementara salah tiga dari keempat orang itu masih kebingungan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Izumo san, kenapa kita ada di sini?" tanya salah satu petugas keamanan kepada rekannya, Izumo.

"Kau benar Kotetsu san. Ini bukan wilayah patroli kita," kata petugas keamanan yang bernama Izumo.

"Kalian berdua, cepat pulang ke rumah kalian!" perintah Kotetsu begitu menyadari kalau mereka tidak berdua saja.

"Baik!" kata Naruto gembira.

"Gimana?" tanya Naruto setelah mengantar kepergian kedua petugas keamanan tersebut.

"He… Hebat!" kata Sasuke terkagum-kagum.

"Benar kan? Pujiannya ditambah dong!" pinta Naruto dengan semangat.

"Iya, iya. Bagus," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Kamu enak untuk dielus ya," kata Sasuke setelah mengelus beberapa kali kapala Naruto.

"Jangan pegang-pegang!" perintah Naruto begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kok tiba-tiba kamu berubah sih?" kata Sasuke jengkel.

---------------------------

**OMAKE**

"Enak saja! Semua itu gara-gara si tanduk aneh itu dan bidadari berdada rata itu. Kok aku yang disalahkan?" kata Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Ap…. Eh, tunggu bidadari berdada rata. Jeli juga mata tuan muda," kata Naruto senang.

Kayangan.

"Kok tiba-tiba dingin ya?" kata Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Tenten.

---------------------------

2. Karma Bidadari Part 2 End

---------------------------

Next Chapter : 3. 108 Macam Takdir Buruk Part 1

---------------------------

Catatan kaki:

1. Perdana mentri bertugas mengawasi dan mengurus seluruh kegiatan, kedudukannya setingkat di bawah kaisar Kayangan. Di sini, yang menjadi perdana mentri adalah Pein tapi dia tidak menggunakan benda-benda aneh di wajahnya.


End file.
